


A Second Chance

by otaku_van



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, bamf yona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_van/pseuds/otaku_van
Summary: She woke up screaming. She and her precious family had been killed. But then she woke up in the past.[ON HIATUS SORRY]
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona, Yona & Happy Hungry Bunch, Yoon | Yun/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically another time travel fic for Akatsuki no Yona. This work was inspired by some others, so there might be elements from another story. This fic includes bamf Yona, and a little Soo-Won bashing. Unscheduled updates.

She woke up screaming.

Her dragons, her beloved dragons, had all been brutally killed while protecting her. Zeno’s body was separated, unable to reattach since they were being held apart. Yoon’s body was all mangled up, beaten to death. And Hak…

He had arrows on his back, a spear through his chest. He had collapsed in her arms, the words ‘I love you’ mouthed before his last breath.

Her precious family had all been killed… by Su-won and his army.

He walked towards Yona, the same sword that killed her dear father in his hand, and without hesitation raised and swung it towards her neck. She had died, killed by her cousin.

But then she woke up.

Her hands immediately flew to her neck and head, feeling the head that sat there. She felt soft skin and… long hair.

She gasped, and stumbled to a mirror she saw in the corner of the room she was in. Her hands flew to her face, seeing a both unfamiliar and familiar sight. It was her face, but from years back. Her skin was unmarred, with a light dusting of red on her cheeks. She had never had this look since the day her father died and she was forced to leave the castle.

As she was trembling from her position, the door suddenly slammed open with great force, causing her to reach for a bow and arrows that weren’t there. She was blind with fear, unable to stop the trembling of her body.

But then familiar blue robes covered her vision. Large hands rubbed circles on her back, soft words of comfort whispered into her ear.

She looked up to see the face of Hak, whose eyes were closed. “Hak?” Yona whispered, “where are we?”

“Hime-sama,” Hak replied, meeting her gaze, “I think we’re in the past.”

"Why?” she asked, hands clutching the front of his robes.

“I don’t know, Hime-sama. I thought I… died.”  
Yona wrapped her arms around Hak’s body, tears wetting his clothes but he didn’t mention it. “...you’re not allowed to die, Hak. I won’t allow it.”

Hak startled at the order, but then smiled gently. “I’m yours, Hime-sama. I will follow you wherever you go, and never abandon you.”

“Thank you, Hak, for staying by my side all this time. Now… let’s go find our family. This is our second chance, and we're not going to lose anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

So, what should we do now?" Hak asked.

"I'm not sure… I guess I should start my archery and sword fighting training though, I'm back in my old body."

"That's true," Hak replied, "I'll help."

The rest of the days were spent training and planning. They would set out on the day of her 16th birthday, and take the route they did before. They would go find Yoon and Ik-soo first, then to Kija, Shin-ah and Jae-ha. They didn't know where Zeno was, but he said he was always close by so she wasn't overly concerned.

The rest of the month went by quickly and it was her birthday. She and Hak packed their bags and left them in her room.

"Let's go see father," Yona said. She wanted to save her father, but she also knew that with her father on the throne, Kouka would fall eventually.

She and Hak exited the room, planning on grabbing some food for their upcoming journey. As they entered the banquet hall, the servants all congratulated her and tried to bring food to her, but she declined. Her eyes were focused on the main table in the hall, where her father and Soo-Won sat, chatting happily.

"...Hime-sama. Do you want to…" Hak trailed off uncertainty, gesturing to the pair. Yona nodded, but held his hand as they walked near.

"Yona! Happy birthday!" Soo-won smiled brightly at her. Yona had learnt how to read people, but she couldn't tell if Soo-won was being sincere or not. A quick glance at Hak told her that he was unsure as well.

"...thanks, Soo-won," Yona forced a smile on her face. Soo-won might have noticed her strange behavior, but he paid no mind to it and dug around at his robes.

"Here, Yona, this is your birthday present!" Soo-won handed her a box that she knew held the beautiful hairpin. Yona accepted with a smile, even though she felt like throwing the box into the fireplace at the other side of the room. Hak, noticing her anger and anguish, squeezed her hand tightly. Yona glanced back, trying to convey her gratefulness in her eyes.

"...Is anything wrong, Yona?" King Il asked. Yona turned around and said in a small voice, "I am simply a little under the weather, father. I will go back to my chambers to rest." with that, she tugged Hak along back to her room.

When the doors were shut and locked, Yona let loose. She threw the box onto the ground, stomped on it a few times and tossed it against the walls. Hak stood aside at first, but a few minutes later he walked close to Yona and swept her into his arms.

"Calm down, Hime-sama. I'm here, nothing will ever happen to you when I'm here." Hearing those words, Yona slowly calmed down. She took a deep breath. "Thank you, Hak, I'm better now."

"It's almost time, isn't it," Hak said, staring at the sun that was slowly leaving their sight. Yona nodded in agreement.

"Oh, before I forget, Hak help me cut my hair. It'd only be a bother if its this long. Besides, I've never liked my hair." Yona said while smile bitterly.

Hak agreed and cut her hair. "I think short hair suits you better anyways. Well, what should we do with the hair then?"

Yona smiled. "We can put it in Soo-Won's room. I would've put the hairpin there too, but it costs quite a lot and we should be able to sell it for quite a lot." Hak grinned at her idea and tied the hair together and threw it in Soo-Won's room when they passed it.

"...Are you sure you don't want to see your father for the last time? The assassination shouldn't have happened yet." Hearing this question, Yona shook her head.

"I'm fine. I love my father a lot, but… he cannot stay on the throne. I'm sure my father knows that as well. I know I will have no regrets."

Hak stared at his princess beside her. Her eyes were showing the intensity that he loved so much. It was hard to look away. He reached out to lace their fingers together.

"Let's go then," Hak said while smiling. Yona returned the smile. "Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone together again."

They walked to the forest together, hands comfortably held against each others. They set off to Fuuga, fully intending on helping Mun-deok when the problem with the Fire Tribe would arise sooner or later. After that, they could go find Yoon, and then the dragons. They had smiles on their faces, glad that they were together.

'MISS!! MISTER!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yona and Hak jumped when a blond man suddenly barrelled into them. The man hugged them tightly as they fell to the ground.

"Ze-Zeno!" Seeing him, Yona bursted into tears and hugged him back. Even Hak gave him a tight hug.

"Zeno, you remember?" Hak questioned. Zeno nodded his head. "Yeah! Zeno heard the voice of the gods for the first time since Zeno drank the Ouryuu blood. They said that all of us, the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, had all been reincarnated. Apparently, we were given a second chance by them. They didn’t say why though.”

Yona wiped her tears and stood up. She had a gentle smile on her face as she said, “Zeno, Hak and I are going to go on a journey to help the people of Kouka Kingdom and to bring Kouka to glory. We plan on finding Yoon and the rest of the Dragon Warriors. Will you join us on our journey?”

“Zeno will follow the miss and mister anywhere! And Zeno is sure that the rest would too!”

“Thank you, Zeno. I’m so glad to have you by my side again, my yellow dragon. Now, let’s continue our journey!”

Zeno waved his arms around happily, skipping along when suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly. “Ah, Zeno is a little hungry…”

“It’s okay, we’ve arrived,” Hak announced, gesturing to the small house in front of them that housed Yoon and Ik-soo. All of their mouths watered as they thought about Yoon’s cooking. Zeno, who was always hungry for food, dashed towards the house, closely followed by Hak and Yona.

“Yona! Raiju! Zeno!” a voice cried out as they neared. Yoon was also running towards them, tears sliding out of his eyes as he reached them and gave them a group hug. “I’m so happy to see you again!”

“I’m so happy to see you as well, Yoon!” Yona cried out, throwing her arms around Yoon’s shoulders. Yoon did the same and sobbed loudly on her shoulder, relief seeping out from his bones.

After a while, Yoon wiped his tears and stood up straight. “...It’s almost night, did you guys eat yet? I’ll go cook dinner.” hearing that, Yona, Hak and Zeno all bowed and chorsed, “Thank you as always, mother!” too which Yoon responded with a blush on his cheeks, “I don’t recall giving birth to the three of you!”

They all walked inside the house, waiting in anticipation for Yoon to finish cooking. Just then, the door slid open and Ik-soo walked into the house. He had a few bruises on his face and he looked tired, but he had a smile on his face. 

“Princess Yona, General Hak, Ouryuu Zeno, the gods have foretold me of your arrival. I am glad that you are here. It must have been difficult, no?”

Yona smiled, hugging him as well. "It was painful, but I found my family along the way." The second Yona released him, Yoon began to fuss over his bruises, applying cream to his face, which made everyone chuckle.

"Anyways, let's eat! We have to prepare for our journey tomorrow. So don't hold yourselves back, I made a lot."

"Delicious…" everyone sighed as they tasted the food. "I missed the lad's cooking," Zeno commented. Hak, Yona and Ik-Soo nodded in agreement. "We would've never survived without you, mother," Hak sighed in contentment, which made Yoon punch his shoulder several times. "I'm not your mother!"

That night, they all slept close to each other, knowing that the other was safe and that they were all together. Yona, who was in the middle surrounded by her family, fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that her family would protect her no matter what and that she would do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

After they all woke up and ate breakfast made by Yoon, they set off to the Wind Tribe’s capital city, Fuuga. They scaled the steep mountain from Yoon and Ik-soo’s house, the process slow since Yona was still not back to her strength from before.

By the time they reached the city, night had already fallen. Torch-wielding guards were patrolling at the gates, all with weapons held at the ready.

“Wait here,” Hak muttered to the gang, and went on ahead. The guards noticed him as he neared the gates, but Hak held up his Hsu Quando in the air before the guards rang the bell to alert everyone. Instead of being alarmed at the weapon and immediately calling for backup, the guards hesitated for a moment, giving Hak the chance to show them his face. The guards relaxed at seeing their general’s face under the hood.

Hak led the gang through the city, stopping at a house that seemed a bit larger than the rest. He opened the door, led them into his room, laid out the futon and they all fell asleep easily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their blissful sleep was interrupted the next morning by the loud bang the door made after being slammed open. They all jumped, startled. Hak held his weapon at the ready, while Yona was next to him, with an arrow notched and which was aimed at the intruder. Zeno was crouched in a fighting stance, ready to attack. Yoon was standing behind them, holding a pan despite not knowing how to fight.

Hak lowered his weapon once he realized who was standing by the door. “Grandpa?!” he yelled, “don’t just come in like that, weren’t you the one who told me to always knock before entering?”

“Why did you return and decide not to tell me?” Mundok screeched, ignoring Hak’s words completely. “You should tell you grandpa immediately when you return!” Hak scowled at that. Before he could snark back a reply, Yona interrupted him.

“Mundok! It’s been a long time!” Yona beamed, happy to see the one who was basically her second grandpa aside from the former King Ju-nam.

“A long time? Didn’t I come by the castle about a month ago? I’ve been gone for longer, haven’t I?” Mundok questioned. Yona’s smile faltered a little.

“Well… a month is a long time!” Yona said, knowing full well that she had ignored Mundok’s inquiry. The Wind Tribe elder narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged and turned to the remaining two men in the room.

“And who are you two?” he asked. Zeno put his right arm over Yoon’s shoulder. “Oh, Zeno is my name. And this cute young lad is Yoon!” Yoon blushed at that, but made no move to escape Zeno’s grasp.

“...And what are you doing here?” Mundok asked, not any less confused. Yona answered for them. “Mundok, they’re travelling with me. They’re my family.”

Mundok was still very much confused, but he trusted Yona enough not to ask. Just then, he noticed that there were only two futons on the floor.

“...Hak, you let the princess sleep in that futon, while the three of you slept in the other one, right?” he asked, glaring at Hak.

Hak either didn’t notice the death glare he was receiving or chose to ignore it. He replied nonchalantly, “Huh? Of course not, do you think three people would be able to fit in one futon? I slept with Hime-sama, of course.” *

Instantly, Mundok started pulling Hak by his ear. “How could you sleep in the same futon with the princess? What bodyguard are you? Do you want me to disown you?” Mundok’s rant was interrupted by Yona, who was laughing softly. “It’s alright, Mundok, it’s not like I’m not used to it anyways.” hearing that made Mundok even angrier.

“Used to it? How long have you been doing this to the princess!” Mundok started hitting the back of Hak’s head. He would have kept going if Yona hadn’t interrupted once more. “No, it’s really fine, Mundok.”

“Right…” Mundok said hesitantly. Then, sobering up, he asked, “Princess, why are you here? Why aren’t you back at the castle?” hearing that, Yona’s smile disappeared and her face darkened.

“Has the news not reached Fuuga yet? Su-won murdered my father and chased me out of the castle. I’m going on a journey to find my family and to take revenge for my father. I’m going to kill Su-won, together with my family and bring glory to Kouka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Now I know that the phrasing implies something else, but I didn't really know how to phrase it better. I will not be writing a lemon in this fic or have any implications of it, unless it's of a flashback of their old life. Yona is sixteen, for fuck's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess…" the Elder of the Winter Tribe was shocked. Where was the innocent, childish princess? He stared into the red-haired princess's eyes, only to find unwavering violet orbs that seemed to burn with determination.

"...What happened to you, princess?" Mun-dok asked faintly. Yona hesitated, debating in her mind whether she should tell him the truth. She opened her mouth to answer, "I…" she snapped her mouth close again, not knowing what to say. The tension in the room built up, neither parties saying a word.

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted the silence. Everyone turned to look at Zeno, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, Zeno is feeling hungry!"

Yoon shook his head, sighing but still smiling. "I'll cook something for us. Is there a kitchen that I can use?" he turned to Mun-dok and asked. The Elder answered, "There's no need, kid, the kitchen staff already made plenty. Breakfast is starting soon, let's go to the hall now." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang entered the food hall, where the citizens of the Wind Tribe were all gathered and sitting around, all of them eating and participating in idle chatter. They sat down at one of the tables, while Mun-dok around reminding everyone to eat up since they would have another round of training a little while after their meal.

Yona and the others were chatting, fully relaxed in the presence of the easy-going people of the Wind Tribe, who obviously noticed them but gave them space. After all, they were already a weird crowd, even without the other dragons.

There was Yona, her crimson hair obviously standing out, and most of the people seemed to recognize their kingdom's princess. Hak, sitting next to her, stuffing his face full of meat buns while laughing at something Yona said, their general easily recognizable.

Then there were the other members of their little group. Yoon, despite always saying that everyone one of the Dark Dragon and Happy Hungry Bunch members except him were too noticeable, was attracting quite a number of looks as well, most likely due to his pretty face. And next to him was Zeno, who was devouring the food around him. His bright yellow hair was possibly also one of the reasons that many stares were directed at him.

"You're the princess, Yona-hime, right?" a voice behind them stated. They turned around to see too boys, both with feathers in their hair.

Yona smiled at them and said, "You two are Tae-woo and Hen-dae, right? Hak told me much about you two. And yes, I am Yona."

"Eh…" the two of them exchanged glances, then smirked. “Yona-hime, are you and Hak together?”

Despite the loud chattering that was going on in the hall earlier, everyone suddenly quieted down. Everyone was looking at the crimson haired princess and her trusted bodyguard that was also their general. Mun-dok was staring at them intently, and was gripping a piece of bread tightly.

Once again, the gang seemed impervious to the tension in the hall. Yoon had a small blush on his face, probably from the question earlier. Zeno was still happily munching away. The remaining two looked at each other, then shrugged.

“I suppose so, yes,” Yona replied. If it was their past life she might have denied it with a huge blush on her face, but throughout her journey she had realized her feelings for her bodyguard. Hak, who had loved her ever since they were young, nodded his head while eating a meat bun.

“Hak…” a deep growl was heard throughout the room. Without turning around, Hak knew that his grandfather was about to run over and give him a beating. He stood up and swung his weapon over his shoulders. “Well, it’s almost time for training, right? I’ll go warm up first.” then he all but ran out of the hall.

Yona, Yoon and Zeno all looked at each other before shrugging. They stood up and followed Hak to the training grounds, laughing at how Hak ran away. They left the hall as one, leaving the wind tribe dumbfounded while their Elder muttered angrily under his breath.

Tae-woo and Hen-dae stared at each other for a while before laughing. Tae-woo said, “Man, I never knew Hak had it in him.”


	6. Chapter 6

Outside on a big field, Hak was seen swinging his glaive, striking imaginary enemies. He was going through a few rounds of swinging exercises before he suddenly felt a presence behind him. His intuition flared up and he quickly spun on his feet, using his handle of his glaive to block the strike.

“A spar? Hime-sama, are you certain you can handle a spar with me?” Hak teased. Yona held her sword up front and swung the sword once more, with a smile on her face.

He had to quickly adjust his stance when he was attacked again. This time he spun out of the blade’s way, and used the momentum to swing the handle of his weapon at Yona’s feet. Yona jumped up in response and spun in mid-air, her leg aimed to strike the side of Hak’s head. Hak blocked the kick with his forearm and leaped forward to try and knock Yona off balance, but he was dodged.

Their spar went on for five minutes, Hak not using his full strength because he was afraid Yona couldn’t handle it. At the end though, that cost him, and the spar ended with Yona’s sword pointed at Hak’s neck.

Hak laughed, then ruffled Yona’s hair. Yona immediately huffed at that, then swatted Hak’s hand away. They bickered for a moment, before hearing many voices nearby that went unnoticed during their duel because they were too focused.

Around them were the Wind Tribe soldiers, all shocked at seeing the spar. While female soldiers weren't uncommon nowadays, this was  _ Princess Yona _ . The daughter of King Il, who had banned weapons from the castle.

Ignoring the crowd around them, the couple walked over to Yoon and Zeno, who were standing in the distance. The two of them were huddled together, and when Yona and Hak got close, they realized that their two friends were sharing a soft kiss.

A little after they realized that they had an audience, Zeno and Yoon broke apart, Yoon blushing heavily and Zeno his usual cheerful self. Zeno sent a thumbs up at Yona and Hak’s direction, and the two gave him one in return.

“I feel so proud,” Yona stated, grinning. Hak nodded in agreement, then added, “I’m surprised the two of them didn’t get together after that time they slept in the same tent.” Yona agreed to that.

“I’m going to go supervise the training of those new recruits, since Grandpa is at a meeting or something. Think you can handle yourself?” Hak asked, and got a whack in response. He jogged off, leaving Yona behind.

Everyone was afraid to go near the princess. By now, most of the people had heard of the news of the death of the king already. Nobody dared to speak to the princess, giving her a wide berth instead. Nobody, except for a certain duo.

“Yona-hime!” the two of them shouted as they ran near her. “Man, that spar the two of you had was so cool! Did Hak teach you all those moves?” Hen-dae questioned. Yona nodded and said, “Yeah, he’s a good teacher too.” the two boys agreed on that.

As they started chattering(mostly about what Hak did in the castle), one of the older soldiers told everyone to separate into three groups: sword fighting, stamina-building exercises and archery.

“Yona-hime, what do you want to do first?” Tae-woo asked. Yona replied while smiling, “Archery.” Tae-woo and Hen-dae shrugged and followed the princess as she walked over to the archery range.

Once it was her turn, the instructor for archery stammered as he saw the red haired princess.”Ah, Yona-hime-sama, it’s an honor to have you here, I must, say, you really are as beautiful as the rumors state-” he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. The instructor turned around and spotted the angry face of Hak. The instructor quickly fled, terrified of the general.

Zeno, who was sitting near, snickered and said, “If Ryokuryuu was here, he’d be teasing the mister.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the mast, Jae-ha smiled. “Ah, are they thinking of me? How nice.” he gazed at the sky, and muttered, “Ah, I miss everyone. I wonder how they’re doing though.” he continued to stay there before Captain Gi-gan told him to get down and get to work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Readying herself up, Yona drew the bow back and aimed at the target. Everyone around her held their breath unknowingly, and stopped whatever they were doing just to stare at one little girl.

Yona stared at the target, relaxed and at her element. She released the arrow, and she, along with everyone in the field, stared at the arrow as it flew. It hit the exact center of the target, not just the first ring.

Hak smiled when he saw the shocked faces of everyone else. He was proud of his princess, no doubt about that. He snickered as he imagined Soo-won’s shocked face at seeing Yona fighting.

He drew himself out of his thoughts when everyone was still staring at Yona. He slammed his Hsu Quando on the ground, the loud noise making several people jump. He shouted, “Aren’t you supposed to be training? Get back to it and stop staring!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I know that Yona is in her old body, but just for the sake of the story I'm going to say that since she has the blood of the red dragon in her veins she has better strength and stamina than what her old body should have.
> 
> Also if you're confused, I just decided to add Zeno/Yoon


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm in quarantine doesn't mean I'll update more often.

“You’re leaving?” Mun-dok yelled, eyes widened. The gang was standing in front of him, dressed in cloaks and their bags at the ready. Yona smiled apologetically and bowed. “I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer, but we have to go. But before that…” she gestured at Yoon.

Yoon stepped forward and handed a pouch over to Mun-dok. “What is this?” Mun-dok asked, opening the pouch to see herbs inside.

“It’s medicine for Tae-yeon,” said Yona, smiling softly. “I had Yoon and Zeno go pick it from the nearby mountains.” They also dispatched the soldiers there that were about to block the river, but nobody needed to know that.

“Princess…” Mun-dok started, the shock evident on his face. “Thank you. How will the Wind Tribe ever repay you?”

Yona smiled and shook her head, “You don’t have to repay me, it’s what anyone would have done. But if you really want to help us… how about giving me your blessing to marry Hak?”

Yona asked that with a sunny grin on her face but deep inside she was snickering deviously. She loved reminding her surrogate grandfather of her and Hak’s relationship whenever she could. Right now, his expression was priceless. The Elder had his eyes and mouth wide open, his hand outstretched and frozen in place.

“I think you broke him,” Hak whispered into her ear, eliciting a light chuckle. At his comment, Mun-dok unfroze from his position and sprang forward, arms outstretched at Hak, who immediately raised his arms to defend himself from his grandfather.

Only to find himself in a hug. Mun-dok had his arms wrapped tightly around Hak, and he was sobbing. “You take care of the princess well, Hak!” he then continued to sob harder, to which Hak awkwardly patted his grandfather’s back.

Mun-dok then turned around, grabbed Hak’s head and made him bow along with himself. “Princess! Please take care of my idiot grandson!”

Yona laughed and answered, “I promise that I will do my best. Thank you for giving me the honour to do so!”

“Oi,” Yun whispered into Yona’s ear. “Sorry for interrupting, but if we want to make it to the village of Hakuryuu before nightfall we should probably leave soon.”

Yona nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Mun-dok, who seemed to have guessed what Yoon told her. “When will I see you again?” he asked sadly.

“I don’t know,” Yona responded, “but I am certain that we will meet again. You’ll be there for our wedding, no?” Yona snickered when Mun-dok turned unresponsive again.

Someone tapped her shoulder. “We should go,” Hak said. Yona stared at him and asked, “Why is your face red?” Hak grumbled and replied, “Don’t ask.” In the background, Tae-woo and Hen-dae were laughing.

Yona turned back to Mun-dok and bowed to her waist. “Thank you, Mun-dok. Truly. Goodbye, and may we meet again soon.” she then walked away with her companions towards the direction of the Hakuryuu village, not once looking back.

“Princess…” Mun-dok looked at her retreating back fondly. The moment was interrupted when Hen-dae said while chuckling, “I wonder if Hak’d let me or Tae-woo be his best man.” At those words, Mun-dok froze again, which elicited even more laughter from the other two.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much like when they made it to Fuuga, it was almost nightfall by the time they made it to the Hakuryuu village. They could spot the light from the torches the guards were wielding, and the bright flashes of light when their weapons reflected the light from the moon.

“So how are we doing this?” Yoon whispered. “Do we sneak in? Or find a way to send a message to Kija? Or do we- Oi! Zeno!” he stopped in the middle of his sentence when Zeno just walked towards the entrance of the village.

“Halt, intruder!” the guards leveled their spears at Zeno. “State your name and business!”

Zeno cheerfully answered, “My name is Zeno, and I’m here to find Hakuryuu!” he flashed his sunny grin at the guards.

“Zeno? The Ouryuu?” the guards started whispering among themselves. “I don’t believe that! You’re just a brat, there’s no way you’re the legendary yellow dragon warrior!” behind him, the rest of the guards agreed and readied their weapons again.

“You want proof?” Zeno said, the smile not leaving his face though his eyes seemed a little colder. “Here.” he stabbed himself in the arm with a nearby sharp twig.

The guards stared in disbelief and horror as the wound slowly etched itself back together in front of their very eyes. “Oi, don’t get your clothes dirty,” Yoon complained behind him.

“We, we believe you! We apologize for not recognizing you, my lord!” one of the guards yelled. He then saw the rest of the gang and held up his weapon again. “Who are they, Lord Ouryuu? Are they your enemies? We will be honored to eradicate them for you!”

The rest of the guards cheered and rushed forward before Zeno could stop them. Hak, Yona, and Yoon were surrounded quickly, with swords or spears aimed at their throats.

“Enough,” Yona’s small voice was heard over the cries of the guards. “What is it, girlie? Were you too scared that you screamed?” a guard taunted, tugging at her hair as Kum-ji did. Just like the Lord of Awa Port, he froze when he saw the expression on the red-haired girl’s expression.

Within Yona’s violet irises, burning orbs not unlike the fiery sun could be seen. It was terrifying, but entrancing at the same time. The guard found himself quivering in his boots, but he could not look away from those beautiful eyes.

“Hands off!” Hak immediately grabbed his glaive, swinging it at the guards. They backed away, eyeing their opponents’ movements.

“Kill them!” one brave guard yelled as he charged, the others not too far behind. He raised his sword and charged at Yona, who was standing at the front. The sword swung at a huge arc, aimed at Yona’s neck, who was standing unflinchingly.

“Stop!” a new voice yelled. An impossibly huge hand covered with white scales grabbed the guard, pinning him to the ground.

From the shadows, the White Dragon strode out furiously, the glare evident on his face. “Did I not tell you to inform me immediately if anyone requested to see me? I told you that I was expecting guests.”

“We apologize!” all of the guards suddenly dropped to the floor and kneeled at their lord. “But Ouryuu-sama was there, so we decided to help him kill his enemies!” they pleaded earnestly.

“And it never occurred to you,” Kija was trembling in anger, “that they were his family? My family? How could you just assume that they were enemies without confirming it?”

“We’re very sorry!” the guards cried out their apologies repeatedly but Kija wasn’t hearing any of it. The White Dragon lifted his right hand high then swung it down in one quick motion.

The guards looked up from under their trembling arms when no strike came. Above them, Kija’s arm had been stopped by a red haired girl, one they identified as the only girl in the group.

“Kija,” her voice was calm but firm, “it’s alright, calm down.”

“Calm down?” Kija shrieked loudly. “Princess, they tried to kill you! They attacked you and Hak and Yoon! What if I wasn’t here earlier? You, you could have-” he was cut off by Yona grabbing his other hand.

“If you weren’t here earlier,” Yona’s smile was gentle like the evening breeze, “we would still have been fine, Hak and Zeno would have protected us, I would have done everything to ensure that we would be fine.”

“But-” Kija’s protests were cut off when Zeno leapt onto his back. “Relax, Kija! We haven’t seen each other in so long, let’s not waste the reunion! We should have a party! Lad, cook us something!”

“Yes, yes,” Yoon shook his head. He followed the two dragons who were walking back to the village, or really, Kija was dragged by Zeno.

“Thank you!” the guard at the front sniveled as he touched the ground with his forehead. “We can’t thank you enough for sparing our lives! We-” he shrieked when a sword impaled itself on the dirt mere millimeters from his head.

“There will not be a next time,” Yona tilted her head and smiled with her eyes closed, a gesture that would have shown textbook innocence if not for the vicious aura around her. “Understood?” 

“Y-yes!” the guard peeped as he and the rest of the guards disparted. Yona shook her head and walked towards the direction of the village, Hak following dutifully.

“You should have told them that you were the Crimson King and see their reactions,” Hak said, arms crossed behind his head while his glaive hung behind his back. “They would have ran off even faster.”

“It’s better not to create a fuss, Hak,” Yona answered, sheathing her sword. “From what Kija used to tell us, most of the people in this village are heavy gossipers. The merchants might spread the news about us, and that wouldn’t be any good, would it?”

“I suppose not,” Hak agreed, “on another note, though… you should be more careful. Don’t just stand there when someone is attacking you, idiot.”

“It was part of my intimidation factor. Besides, it’ll be better if they underestimate me.”

“Hm.”

They continued following Kija to his house in the village. Throughout their journey, the villagers were all staring at the gang, most of them whispering to each other. Murmurs of “Does Lord Hakuryuu know them?” and “Who are they?” could be heard.

“Wait a second…” one of the villagers raised her voice so that everyone around her could hear. She pointed at Yona as she made the connection. “Red hair… Lord Hakuryuu and Lord Ouryuu… could she possibly be the one we’ve been waiting for? The reincarnation of King Hiryuu?”

“That girl?” the villagers started talking among each other again. “There’s no way… right?”

They looked at Yona who only gave them a tight-lipped smile.

Suddenly, the little girl right before their eyes transformed. In her place, they could see the divine red dragon god, the one who had descended from the heavens. The god was staring at them, violet eyes showing no mercy to those who opposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I used two different ways of calling Mun-dok but the manga changed the names too so whatever.


End file.
